danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
DanMachi Light Novel Volume 1/Synopsis
Volume 1 Prologue Fascinated by chance of meeting a girl in the dungeon, Bell ventured to the 5th floor of the dungeon, which was much lower than he was capable of. While on the 5th floor, he was chased around by a Minotaur. Cornered, he thought he was finished when Ais saved him. Bell immediately fell in love with her and ran away in embarrassment, leaving the girl puzzled. Chapter 1 After being saved by Ais, Bell immediately made his way to the Guild building to talk to his advisor Eina. She was shocked as he was covered in Minotaur blood, forcing him to take a shower first. He asked her for any information about Ais' hobbies or interests, leading her to realize that Bell was in love with her. However, Eina reminded Bell about reality, although she did give him hope by telling him that women like men that could protect them. As he left the Guild, Bell shouted that he loved Eina, causing her to become red faced out of embarrassment. Bell returned home. His Goddess, Hestia, noted that he came home earlier than usual. He revealed to Hestia that he almost died in the dungeon which caused her to worry while checking his body. Later that night, Hestia updated Bell's status while repeatedly telling Bell to forget about Ais. She was shocked when Bell obtained the skill Liaris Freese but kept quiet about it, even lying to him that he didn't have a skill. Chapter 2 The next morning, as Bell made his way to the dungeon, he felt someone staring at him but couldn't see anyone. Soon after, he was stopped by a girl named Syr Flova. She told him that he dropped a magic stone, though he was sure he exchanged them all the day before. Bell's stomach sounded, causing Syr to give him her breakfast to eat. He accepted the food in exchange for a promise to come to the Hostess of Fertility that night, and both of them introduced themselves to each other before he left. In the dungeon, Bell fought against Kobolds and Goblins, all the while thinking of Ais, his love interest. Upon returning to the Hestia Familia home, he had Hestia update his status, and was surprised at his large growth, making him ask her if she made a mistake. Hestia, still annoyed by Liaris Freese, told him to enjoy a lonely dinner by himself and left. That night, Bell made his way to the Hostess of Fertility. He felt like going home after seeing the female waitresses, however Syr spotted him first and invited him inside. Syr had prepared a seat for him at the end of the counter, right next to the corner. Mia Grand greeted him as he sat down. Syr explained that she liked the Hostess of Fertility because all types of people came and she liked to meet different people. At that moment, the Loki Familia arrived and Bell's heart jumped when he saw Ais. Syr told him that the Loki Familia frequented the cafe and Bell knew that he could meet her there. Unfortunately, a drunken Bete Loga decided to tell everyone about Bell's encounter with the Minotaur, proceeding to make fun of Bell until his fellow Loki Familia member Riveria Ljos Alf stopped him. The final straw came when Bete announced the weak people weren't good enough for Ais, prompting Bell to run out of the Hostess of Fertility. Syr ran after him but couldn't catch up to him. Ais also rushed to the door and remembered his name. Loki followed Ais outside and tried to grope her, earning several hits in retaliation. Chapter 3 At her desk in the Guild, Eina noticed that it had begun raining. At that moment, her coworker Misha appeared, carrying a pile of papers, complaining about both the rain and the massive amount of work. She then noticed that Eina was working on the introduction papers for Bell, shifting the topic to him, and was surprised that it had only taken him half a month to reach the 5th Floor. Noticing that the Half Elf was being over protective, she called her out on it, teasing her about the boy. As her coworker left, Eina wondered what Bell was doing. Filled with disappointment and frustration, Bell fought monsters to release his stress. While there he unknowingly made his way to the 6th floor and encountered two War Shadows. War Shadows were known to be dangerous though with his new stats he was able to fight them equally. Chapter 4 Bell eventually returned to Hestia early next morning and promised that he would become stronger. Later that day, he returned to the Hostess of Fertility to pay the money he owed. Once Anya recognized him, she began insulting him for supposedly dumping Syr, however Ryuu Lion silenced her. Syr herself also arrived. He apologized, offering to pay more than required, nonetheless she declined his offer, instead giving him lunch. Mia appeared and dismissed the others to work. Back in the kitchen, Ryuu wondered why Syr would give Bell her lunch, and Chloe Rollo explained that he was precious to Syr, something which Syr denied. Mia informed Bell that he would've been at the bottom of a lake if Syr hadn't supported him, revealing that after Syr came back depressed that she didn't catch up to Bell, Ryuu tried to go after him with a sword. Mia gave Bell advice and sent him off to the dungeon. Remembering Bell's desire to become stronger, Hestia decided to attend the God's Banquet to see Hephaestus. The God's Banquet was hosted by Ganesha and held at the Ganesha Familia home which was a giant statue of himself. As Hestia gathered food to take home, Hephaestus approached her. Hestia was happy to see her, but Hephaestus reminded her that she wouldn't lend any more money, and Freya also joined them. Hestia wondered why she was there, causing Hephaestus to tell her that they had been walking around together. Soon after, Loki also arrived, annoying Hestia greatly. She asked Loki about Ais, learning that Loki had no intention of giving her to any man. Hephaestus then noticed Loki's dress and Loki explained that it was so that she could make fun of Hestia, though Hestia retaliated by comparing their breast sizes, leading to a fight between the two Goddesses. The fight ended shortly after due to Loki being unable to take the sight of Hestia's moving breasts. Freya remarked how Loki had changed while Hestia moved the conversation to their children. Hephaestus recalled that Hestia now had a Familia, describing what Bell looked like. At that point Freya left, and both Goddesses watched her leave. After she left, Hephaestus asked Hestia on what she was going to do. Hestia remembered what she came to do and asked Hephaestus to make Bell a weapon while prostrating. Chapter 5 While Hestia was at the God's Banquet, Bell was in the dungeon training. He left after spending some time in the dungeon, and as he did so he walked past some boxes with monsters inside of them, learning about the Monster Feria held by the Ganesha Familia. Bell decided to pass time walking around since Hestia wasn't home. As he walked around, he met Miach, receiving two potions from the God. Miach asked for Bell to stop by his shop and left. Bell decided to pass more time, ending up in front a Hephaestus Familia store. He admired the weapons through the window and wished that he could own one himself. At the same time that Bell was looking into the Hephaestus Familia store window, inside of the same shop Hestia was still prostrating to Hephaestus. Hephaestus had rejected Hestia's request at the God's Banquet but she still continued to prostrate herself. Hephaestus wondered what Hestia was doing, causing her to explain that it was something known as dogeza which she learned from Takemikazuchi. Hephaestus ultimately gave in to Hestia's persistence and asked her why she went to these lengths. Hestia explained that she wanted to help Bell with his desire to become stronger. Hephaestus was satisfied with her answer and agreed to smith the weapon for her. Three days after Hestia left for the God's Banquet, Bell was on his way to the dungeon when he was stopped by Anya. Anya gave him Syr's wallet and told him to give it to her. Ryuu appeared to follow up on what Anya said, using Anya's explanation to properly explain to Bell what she meant. He understood their request but wondered what the Monster Feria was. Anya explained that the Monster Feria was a festival where members of the Ganesha Familia tamed monsters in front of a large crowd while Ryuu explained a little about taming. Bell thanked them for their explanation and headed off to find Syr. During the Monster Feria, Freya met Loki and Ais at a cafe. Freya wondered why Loki called her out to a place like this while Loki accused her of stirring up some trouble, most likely over a man. Freya didn't answer but instead smiled. Loki asked Freya what kind of man it was, causing Freya to tell her that the man wasn't that strong and would cry over the slightest thing. However, at that moment she saw Bell running through the street. She quickly left the cafe leaving Loki wondering what happened. Ais had also spotted Bell but decided not to tell Loki about it. The same day, Hephaesus finished working on Bell's new weapon, sending it along with Hestia. On the way to the Monster Feria, Hestia called a horse drawn carriage to take to East Main Street. The driver took her half the way there until there were too many people to drive through. Hestia gave the driver the money and walked the rest of the way on foot. While going through an alley, she met Freya. Hestia asked Freya about Bell, causing the smile on her face to disappear for a second. She quickly told her that she saw him at the eastern street. Hestia made her way through the alley and spotted Bell. Following her meeting with Hestia, Freya visited the area where the monsters for the Monster Feria were held. She used her charm to take control of the Ganesha Familia adventurers, leaving them incapacitated and unable to stop her. She then used her charm on several monsters, ultimately deciding to send the Silverback after Bell and Hestia. As Bell walked around the Monster Feria, he was joined by Hestia. Immediately, Hestia forced Bell on a date even though he needed to give Syr the wallet. After some time both of them decided to look for Syr, ending up next to the colosseum. The pair met Eina there and asked her if she had seen Syr. She hadn't, causing Bell to decide to look around a little. While he was gone, Hestia asked Eina if she was using her looks to try anything on him. She denied her claims, leaving her satisfied. She then left with Bell. Eina overheard several Ganesha Familia members talking, learning that there was some trouble on the western side. As Bell and Hestia passed by the western side, the Silverback came running out from the colosseum. Searching around for its target, it spotted Hestia, and began to head in their direction. Chapter 6 At the Guild, several Ganesha Familia members informed Ganesha of the escaped monsters, prompting him to order them to gather anyone they could find to subjugate them. When the members worried about their image, he told them off for it, stating that protecting the citizens was far more important. Fearing for their lives, the two of them ran from the Silverback and ended up at Daedalus Street. Not having anywhere else to run, they decided to enter, and the Silverback followed after them while attacking. Bell tried to damage it using his dagger but it shattered, forcing him to blind it using a magic stone from a lamp. Successfully getting away, he decided to at least keep Hestia safe. He led her to a passageway and locked her in despite her protests. At the entrance main entrance to the colosseum, Misha told Eina about the escaped monsters. Loki and Ais overheard them discussing it and asked to learn more. Loki decided to help so that she could make Ganesha owe her one. Ais asked for the locations of the monsters and ran off to kill them. Bell led the Silverback away from Hestia. However, the difference in strength proved to trouble him, and soon the monster caught up to him. He thought he was done for when suddenly she appeared to distract the monster. He grabbed her and ran, this time ending up at a dead end. He was ready to give up hope but she handed him the Hestia Knife, in addition to updating his status, enabling him to fight with the monster properly. As he fought, Bell recalled Eina's words, remembering that he could win if he attacked the monster's magic stone. He successfully destroyed the magic stone and killed the monster. However, Hestia collapsed, causing him to carry her to get help. Freya watched the fight from the roof of a building. As she saw Hestia collapse, Freya thought that she had done something bad to her and apologized. Nonetheless, she expressed an interest in playing with him again before leaving. After she killed one of the last monsters, Ais knew that there was only the Silverback was left. She approached the area where it was last seen to find a crowd there. Loki asked a nearby women what had happened, causing the woman to tell her that a white haired boy defeated the Silverback. At that moment Bell ran by with Hestia in his arms. Ais recognized him and smiled at his achievement. Epilogue Later that day, Bell took Hestia to the Hostess of Fertility to rest. Syr took care of Hestia and told him that she would be fine. She complimented him on his fight, telling him that she fell in love with him as she watched him confront the monster. He thought Syr was joking around but didn't think much of it as he entered the room to check up on Hestia. Hestia revealed to him that she spent over thirty hours doing a dogeza in front of Hephaestus, causing him to worry. Nevertheless, he realized how much effort she had put into getting the knife and thanked her for it. Category:DanMachi Synopses